Playing with each other
by Creative Jess
Summary: Lucy sees how hot natsu looks when he's out of the shower and one thing leads to another. Not good at summaries.


**Playing with each other**

Recommended for 18 years and older. Read this at your own risk. Contains lemon scenes. Thank you for reading and please review.

I do **not** own any copyrights to fairy tail.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had been dating for a year and a half now. They started living together about 2 months after they started dating because Natsu always broke into Lucy's apartment and he insisted that it would be better for them to live together. Lucy had finally gave into Natsu determination for them to live together. Now, we are here today in the present where, Natsu is living with Lucy.

It was early in the morning and Natsu was in bed asleep next to Lucy. When Natsu woke up he thought it would be nice to take a shower so he would feel fresh all day long. So Natsu slowly slipped his arm form under Lucy's head to not wake her up. Once he was off the bed, he headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When he was finished with his shower he came out, with just a small towel wrapped around his hips to cover his private part, he found out that Lucy had barley woken up because she was still rubbing her eyes.

How he just loved to look at her face, her blonde silky soft hair was spread on top of the pillow, her big chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her smile that could make his heart just melt form looking at it. He loved every feature of her ,but most of all he loved her.

He loved her and she loved him. Once he was out of his trance he noticed something.

(Natsu's POV)

I noticed that Lucy had been staring at me for a while and couldn't help but tease her.

"Like what you see?" I said to Lucy. At that she just blushed and looked so cute while doing it.

"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled at me so loud.

(Lucy's POV)

When Natsu came out of the shower I just couldn't stop staring at him because he looked so hot right now. The water dripping along the lines of his muscles. The water was also running along his torso, around his abs which just made him look so much hotter. The small towel that could just be yanked from him and you can see everything you want to see. I just wanted to…

My thought were interrupted by Natsu.

"Like what you see?" he asked and I just blushed. Then I yelled at him.

I was got off the bed and started walking towards Natsu so I could hit him, but before I could Natsu grabbed hold of my fist. he grabbed me by the waist and passed me closer to him. I was wearing very thin, thin tank top with no bra that you could see my nipples right through it. I was also wearing some very short shorts that was part of the pajama set. When Natsu pressed me up against him I could feel my breast touching his chest with this thin thin layer between us. I could feel that I was getting turned on by him because the man just looked gorgeous. My nipples started to get hard next to Natsu and I'm pretty sure he could feel it because he just smirked. I started blushing so much i thought it was impossible to blush this much.

Natsu carried me bridal style to the bed and threw me on it. Before I knew it he was on top of me staring at me with lust and love it his eyes.

Then Natsu attacked my neck and started kissing, sucking, and licking it. When I felt Natsu licking my sensitive spot I started to moan. I knew what this was going to lead to but I didn't mind because this wasn't the first time we would have sex.

Natsu started kissing my body everywhere and my mouth. He started to suck on my nipples through my shirt and i could feel his hot mouth on it. He played with one of the nipples with his mouth while he put his other hand in my shirt and groped the other one. I couldn't help but moan every time.

I started to unconsciously put my finger through Natsu's hair which felt so soft and pull him closer. Then I moved my hand to take off that towel, which kept me away from the thing that would cause me all the pleasure I would want. Once it was off Natsu lifted his head to look at me.

"Natsu~" I said whining because i didn't want him to stop.

"Lucy tell me what you want from?" Natsu whispered into my ear in a sexy, husky voice.

"I..I…I want…" I said stuttering because I was too embarrassed to ask.

"Lucy if you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you." natsu said in the same tone as before.

"I…I want you" I told natsu.

"If that's all you wanted you could have just asked." Natsu said with his usual grin.

"Idiot!" I said half yelling and half whispering.

"Lucy why am I the only one undressed? we need to fix that problem." Natsu said. The he proceeded to remove my clothes but unlike normal people natsu didn't take them off me he instead went for another approach. He went and burned my clothes only left me with my underwear on since I wasn't wearing a bra already.

"Natsu!" I yelled at him

"Aww Lucy why do you have to be so mean to me when I'm trying to do you a _favor_." Natsu said

"Just continue." i said

Natsu then started to feel Lucy's underwear.

"Lucy I love it how I can turn you on so much." He said feeling my very wet just continued to rub my underwear which made me even more wet and lustful. I knew he was just teasing me and i didn't like it.

"Natsu stop teasing me" i said whining

"But your face is so cute when you want me so bad Luce." he said with smiling and smirking.

Natsu then slowly took of my panties and started to lick me clitoris. He kept doing that and I kept moaning each time I felt the contact between his tongue and my Natsu slipped his finger in me and I gasped from the surprise but I also moaned right afterwards. He thrust his fingers in and out. Then he position his member in my entrance and looked at me, to ask if i was ready. I nodded.

Slowly Natsu put his member in me.

"Luce your so tight." Natsu said as he waited for me to adjust to his big member. Once i was comfortable with it he thrust in slowly and the speed gradually went faster. He kept thrusting and I kept moaning while he groaned. Once we reached our climax, we both let go at the same time. Then we lied down next to each other trying to catch our breath.

"I love you Natsu" I said to Natsu.

"I love you too Luce, but we should get going to the guild."Natsu said to me.

"Before that we need to take showers because we smell too much like sex." I said while smiling and giggling.

I started to get up when natsu said "I think i'll join you." Natsu said smirking.

* * *

The end thank you for reading the story. It was my first story and lemon so tell me what you think. I've never been awesome writer.

Bye~


End file.
